Trocar systems have been of particular advantage in facilitating less invasive surgery across a body wall and within a body cavity. This is particularly true in the case of the abdominal surgery where trocars have provided working channels across the abdominal wall to facilitate the use of instruments within the abdominal cavity. Particularly in this form of surgery, it is advantageous to insufflate, inflate, or pressurize the abdominal cavity in order to provide an increased working volume. In the interest of maintaining this insufflation, trocars have been provided with valves which form at least two seals: across the working channel a zero seal in the absence of an instrument, and an instrument seal in the presence of an instrument.
The trocar systems of the past typically includes a cannula, which defines the working channel, and an obturator which is used to place the cannula across the abdominal wall. The obturator is inserted into the working channel of the cannula and then pushed through the abdominal wall with a penetration force of sufficient magnitude
to result in penetration of the abdominal wall. Once the cannula is in place, the obturator can be removed.
In the past, obturators have been developed with an intent to provide a reduction in the force required for penetration. Sharp blades have typically been used to enable the obturator to cut its way through the abdominal wall. While the blades have facilitated a reduced penetration force, they have been of particular concern once the abdominal wall has been penetrated. Within the abdominal cavity, there are organs which need to be protected against any puncture by an obturator.
In some cases, shields have been provided with the obturators in order to sense penetration of the abdominal wall and immediately shield the sharp blades. These shielding systems have been very complex, have required a large amount of time to deploy, and have generally been ineffective in protecting the organs against the sharp blades.
Blunt-tip obturators have been contemplated with both symmetrical and asymmetrical designs. While the blunt tip tends to inhibit damage to interior organs, it also tends to increase the penetration force associated with the obturator.
In some cases, blunt tip obturators have been adjusted to take advantage of the known anatomy associated with the abdominal wall. This anatomy includes three layers of muscle, each layer having parallel fibers which extend in a particular direction that is different for each of the layers. Notwithstanding this knowledge of the anatomy, prior attempts to develop blunt-tip obturators have not taken full advantage of this anatomical structure.